


Post Office Hours

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Office Sex, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: No one has to know what you and CEO Barnes do when the office is closed.Squares Filled: Office Sex (Bucky Barnes Bingo)





	Post Office Hours

Squares Filled: Office Sex (Bucky Barnes Bingo)  
Pairing: Bucky x Reader  
Theme: Office Sex.  
Warning: None really.  
Summary: No one has to know what you and CEO Barnes, do when the office is closed.

 


End file.
